


Mince Pies

by Elinoic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: It's been nearly nine years since the battle of the five armies on the slopes of Erebor.  Everyone still misses their dear burgler, Bilbo, who had slipped away quietly in the night to return with Gandalf to the Shire.After a week of diplomatic visits in Dale with King Bard, King Thorin and Kili are treated to an incredible pastry called a mince pie.  They are made by a mysterious dwarf that no one knows and no one kind find.Ori discovers that Thorin's great-grandfather had a secret hunting retreat on one side of the mountain where the stone and forest meet.  After some talk, Thorin decides he could use a short holiday from the burdens of ruling a kingdom.  He and the company set out to find the retreat and instead find an adorable child who belonged to none other than their missing Bilbo Baggins.





	Mince Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Celebrate Short Stories day and it is also the Winter Solstice! Happy Short Stories Day everyone!

Thorin and Kili sat at the table on the right side of Bard.  Dinner had been excellent.  The eight years since the reclamation of Erebor had seen its share of ups and downs, but this past year had been one of those ups.  The crops had been good.  Trade routes were safe, open and heavily travelled.  The animals raised for crops were doing well and the animals that were hunted for food and fur had been many.  Erebor and Dale would thrive during the upcoming harsh winter months.  Plans were already being made to ensure next year would be just as prosperous.

 

And it was for that reason that Thorin and Kili dined in Dale as the guests of King Bard.  The week had been spent in meetings.  Farmers, hunters, traders, and animal keepers met and talked with the kings.  Plans were made and now, those meetings were done.  Thorin and Kili would return to the mountain upon the morrow, but for now, there was a feast.

 After the dinner was done, a delicate pastry was brought to them and everyone dove in.  For Bard and those of Dale, these pastries were well known and well loved, but for the dwarves, they were new.

 “This is wonderful,” Kili smiled after tasting his. 

 Bard nodded.  “They are my favorite.  They are called mince pies.”

 “There is a spice,” Thorin said thoughtfully, “I don’t know it, but it is wonderful.”

 “Have you not had this before?” Bard asked.  “They are well loved in Dale.”

 “Well, not living in Dale or often visiting here,” Thorin said, “I don’t often get to enjoy the delicacies of Dale.”

Bard looked over at Thorin in surprise.  “That does surprise me.  The seller of these pies is a dwarf.”

Thorin grunted and took another bite.  Kili wiped his mouth with his corner of his napkin.  “What’s his name?  Do you know?”

Bain, who was sitting next to his father answered, “Bilgrem.  He’s here about twice a week at the markets selling his pastries.  He makes all sorts, including the lightest bread you’ve ever had.”

 "I’ve not heard of him, have you Thorin?” Kili asked.

 Thorin shook his head.  “No.  But I don’t know the names of every dwarf in the mountain.”

 “We’ll have to find him,” Kili said.  “Fili would love these.”

 When dinner was over, Thorin and Kili retired to their rooms.  Kili stretched out on his bed and rubbed his belly.  “That was an amazing pie.  I wonder who this Bilgrem is.  I’ll have to check the markets in Erebor.”

 Thorin nodded in agreement.  “I’ll be glad to get back to the mountain tomorrow.”

 “It’s still standing, so I guess Fili’s doing alright,” Kili laughed.

 “I’m sure Balin is keeping a close eye on him,” Thorin said, blowing out the candle.  The warm summer night meant they didn’t need fire in the hearth, so the room was nearly black with darkness.

“You should give him more credit,” Kili said.  “Fili’s really very good at all the things he has to do.”

“I know,” Thorin said.  “I am very proud of him.  And I’m very proud of you too.  You’ve done well this week.”

“Thanks Uncle Thorin,” Kili smiled.  He rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

**  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **

Fili greeted Thorin and Kili when they arrived.  He was smiling and standing proud.  Kili waved at him when he saw his brother.  After a few hours of being briefed on the past week’s activities in the mountain, Thorin released Fili and Kili from their duties for the afternoon so he could meet with Balin.  The brothers headed off to work on their unpacking.

 “We had this feast last night,” Kili said as he put away his things.  “It was great.  They’ve really improved their cooking in Dale since that first night we dined with Bard.”

“You mean when we ate fish broth?” Fili looked at him.  “Right after climbing out of his toilet.”

Kili smiled and shook his head with the memory.  “Exactly.  Anyways, Fee, they had this dessert pastry called a mince pie.  It was amazing.  Fruits and spices and I think there was some rum in there too.  I wish you could have tried it.”

 “Sounds great,” Fili smiled, sitting back on his chair and watching Kili pull out his knife to clean before putting it away.

 “They said the pies are famous in Dale and the baker is a dwarf.  Do you know a Bilgrem?”

 Fili sat and thought for a moment.  “No, I don’t think so.”

 “Neither had I or uncle and he knows everyone, despite what he says.  I want to look for this dwarf.  I want one of those pies again,” Kili said.

 That night, Kili spread the word to Bofur, who promised to ask Bombur.  Bombur knew everyone in the mountain who sold food.  Kili was satisfied they would find this Bilgrem soon and so went along his days and back to his normal duties without another thought.

 Autumn came with its color temperatures and the beautiful color changes in the trees around their mountain.  Fili and Kili were sent to Dale for one final visit with Bard before the winter set in.  It wasn’t until they were there that Kili remembered the mince pie.

 “Mince pies!” Kili said suddenly as they were headed into the center of the city.  “We never heard about Bilgrem.”

 “You’re right,” Fili said.  “Are you sure you remembered his name correctly?”

“That’s what Bard said,” Kili said.  “Maybe we can ask again.”

 The brothers met with Bard and Bain and were happy to see the King’s two daughters.  Sigrid was balancing a small baby on her hips and her husband stood tall and proud behind her.  The brothers bowed to her and admired her young son.  Tilda was practically a woman now.  Her child’s body had changed to that of a woman’s but she giggled when Kili kissed her hand.

 After a day of visiting, Kili asked Bain about Bilgrem and the mince pies.

 “Can you stay until tomorrow?” Bain asked.  “Master Bilgrem will be at market tomorrow.  You can meet him yourself.”

 But at the market the next day, the dwarf with the pies couldn’t be found. 

 “Have you spoken with him?” Fili asked.

“A little,” Bain said, “but not much.  His stall is always so busy that there is little time to talk and he leaves early in the afternoon, saying he must return to the mountain.”

 “It’s odd that we don’t know him,” Kili said.  “We don’t know everyone in the mountain, but we know a lot of dwarves and we never heard back from Bofur.  If this dwarf lived in the mountain, we’d know about him.”

“Why do you wonder so much about this dwarf?  Because of his pies?” Bain asked.

Kili laughed.  “That’s part of it.”

Fili just shook his head.  “No, it concerns me that we have a dwarf among us that no one seems to know anything about.  We have records of everyone who lives in Erebor.  We asked members of our company.  If this dwarf lives there, we’d know about him.  But as it is, no one knows anything about him and that worries me.”

Kili nodded.  “Yes.  Let’s get Gloin to check the records and maybe Nori to look into the matter.”

“That’s a good idea,” Fili agreed.  “I would have like that pie, though.”

Kili and Bain laughed.  “I’ll send one to you for your Durin’s Day celebration,” Bain said.

When they were back home, the brother called Bofur, Bombur, Gloin and Nori together.  No one had heard of Bilgrem before.  Nori was worried that someone unsavory had made it past his security, but Kili pointed out that anyone who baked like that could not be called unsavory.

Winter came and Durin’s Day arrived and with it three pies from Bain.  Fili and Kili took the pies to the family’s dining hall and invited the company to partake in a treat.  The pie was a hit.  Fili loved it, despite the apples he could taste.  He said they were covered in so much spice and rum, that he didn’t care they were apples.

“It reminds me of something Bilbo had in his pantries,” Bofur said quietly.  Everyone stopped and nodded.  Bilbo Baggins.  They missed their burglar.  No one had heard word from him since he had left after the battle.  Gandalf assured them that he had seen Bilbo safely home and left him there in Bag End, but no letter from there had ever been answered until last year. 

One letter returned to them with a short sentence written in the neat handwriting of a hobbit.  “He is no longer here among us.”

It had been a shock to them all and Thorin had send out runners to the various cities in Middle Earth to track down the whereabouts of Bilbo, but every messenger returned empty handed of information.  Even Gandalf had been unable to find him and all he had gotten from the hobbits was he was dead to them.  The company had despaired at that, but Thorin had found the wording odd.  Bilbo was dead to them, but he might not actually be dead.  But a year of actively searching had turned up nothing.  A small memorial had been raised to Bilbo in memory of all he had done to save Erebor and all those who lived in her.  Thorin could be found there several times a year, sitting quietly and sadly.  No one bothered him on those days.  They knew what Bilbo had meant to him. 

Thorin had never quit gotten over losing Bilbo.  None of them had.  Bilbo had snuck away in the night as soon as Oin had declared that Thorin and his nephews would survive their wounds. 

There had been no way to say goodbye.  No chance to thank him.  No opportunity to apologize for all the bad that had gone on.  But Bilbo had fought had for Erebor and so the dwarves had made a promise to not let Bilbo’s blood, sweat and tears go in vain.

Eight years later and Erebor was a beautiful, safe place to live.  There was still much that needed to be cleaned and restored and Thorin was seeing that work was ongoing.  Every year more of the mountain became habitable again thanks to Thorin’s efforts.  He ruled firmly, but fairly.  Those who had known him in the Blue Mountains knew what he was capable of.  Hundreds had come to live here under Thorin’s rule.

A toast to Bilbo was made by Dori and the company rose their glasses, thinking of the hobbit and wishing him well.  Wherever he was.

 **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **

“King Thorin,” Ori bowed when he was permitted into Thorin’s office.  He held in his hand a book.

“Ori,” Thorin grunted.  “What brings you here today?” he said, not unpleasantly.  He was fond of the young dwarf who had stood by his side and now kept the library of books that were contained within the mountain.

“I found something that might be of interest to you.  Your great-grandfather, it seems, enjoyed hunting.  He had a hunting lodge built on the west side of the mountain, at the foothills, where the mountain ends and the forest begins,” Ori told him, opening the book and showing Thorin the map.

Thorin looked on in interest.  “I’ve not heard of this before.”

Ori nodded.  “I don’t think many knew about it and probably no one who is alive today.  He used it as something of a retreat, taking his son or his brother’s-in-arms to the lodge, but few others.”

“I wonder what kind of condition it’s in,” Thorin said.  “We should go this spring to see if anything of the lodge remains.”

“The lodge was built of timber next to a large cave.  They closed the mouth of the cave with stone and kept provisions in there.  Just outside the lodge they had racks built for hanging and skinning their kill,” Ori explained.

“The timber building is probably long gone,” Throin mused, but the cave would still be there, unless Smaug’s occupation collapsed it.  But that far away from the main mountain, it probably wouldn’t have been too affected.”

Ori nodded again.  “The snow on that side of the mountain isn’t too bad, from what I understand,” he said.  “It should be fairly protected from the worst harshness due to the direction it faces and under some protection of the forest.”

“I think it might be worth the visit,” Thorin said. 

“It’s not urgent,” Ori said.  “It’s been there all these years or it hasn’t.  One more season won’t make much difference.”

Thorin agreed, “True, but I am feeling the need to get out for a while.  Perhaps my great-grandfather’s retreat is just what we need.  Call the company together.  We’ll see if anyone is up for a little get-a-way.”

The company agreed to go, except for Balin and Dori, who were feeling the effects of the cold on their old bodies and didn’t care to leave the warmth of the mountain.  So with Balin in charge for the next two weeks, the rest of Thorin’s old company headed out one bright, clear, cold morning.  They rode their ponies with two more packed with provisions for the journey.

The trip to find the cave took a few more days than they anticipated since it didn’t end up being exactly where they thought it was, but on their fourth day out, they found the clearing that was most likely the location of the lodge and cave.  To their amazement, a small wooden hut existed there.  It was worn from years of weather and exposure to the elements, but it couldn’t have been more than ten years old.  Smoke drifted lazily from a small opening at the top of the cave’s mouth.

“Someone is living here,” Thorin said.  They got off the ponies and went carefully, with weapons in hand to the cave’s mouth.  A crude wooden door had been erected in the stone’s opening.  Thorin pounded on the wooden door. 

“Open up in the name of King Thorin,” Dwalin shouted.

There was some noise behind the door and soon it opened, just by the smallest amount and a small face peeked around the corner.

Everyone was surprised.  Thorin knelt down.  “Hello lad, we seek shelter from the weather.  May we come in?”

“Are you dwarves?” the small child asked.

“We are,” Throin said.

“I’ve never met a dwarf before.”

“Little lad, may we come in?” Thorin asked.

“I’m not supposed to talk to dwarves.  Papa said that they might take me away.”

Thorin was surprised.  Here before him stood a small obviously dwarven child, but he had never met a dwarf and had been told not to speak to dwarves?  Who was this lad’s papa that hid him away and denied him his heritage?  Thorin was about to ask that very question when from behind the door, he heard a hard, wet cough. 

The boy turned around to look inside before looking back to Thorin.  “My papa is sick.”

“We have a healer,” Thorin said.  “Let us in and we’ll have our healer tend to your papa.”

The coughing grew worse and it was loud enough that even nearly deaf Oin heard it.   “Whose coughing?” he old healer said, looking around.  Thorin stood and nodded his head towards the door. 

“Lad, we’re coming in to help,” Thorin told him.  He opened the door and the child moved away to let the company in.  Oin rushed past them both and Thorin took a look at the child staring back at him.  He stepped back in some surprise.  The child looking up at him might have been Fili as a lad.  Blond hair and blue eyes looked up to him.

A moment later, Fili’s hand came to rest on Thorin’s shoulder.  He looked to the little boy.  “Is that your father in there?”

The boy nodded.  “He’s sick.”

Fili turned to Thorin.  “You’d better go and see.”  Thorin left and Fili knelt to the child.  “My name is Fili.”

“I’m Borin.”

“We’re going to take care of your adad, Borin.”

“My papa?”

“Yes,” Fili nodded sadly.  “Your papa.”

Thorin went to Oin, who was leaning over a figure on a bed.  The room was relatively warm, but not overly so.  It probably wasn’t enough to keep the sick man warm, though.  Oin sat back and took the man’s hand into his and checked his pulse.

Thorin looked at the patient, who was coughing violently.

Bilbo.

Thorin felt himself being led to a chair and sitting down.  He had known.  The moment he saw the little boy, he had somehow known.  This was Bilbo’s son.  In the distance of his mind, he heard Kili giving some orders.

“Get the ponies in a safe place for the night and bring in all the provisions, quickly,” he called out.

The little boy came up to Thorin.  “Is my papa going to be alright?”

Thorin looked at the child, then to Oin.

Oin nodded his head.  “I don’t think it’s more than a fever and cough, but without proper food and warmth, it could be worse.  We’ll get him fed and warmed and I’ll give him medicines and

I believe he will get better very soon.”

Thorin felt the relief he saw reflected in the boy’s face.

“Borin?” Fili came to the child.  “Come and show me where your papa keeps his cooking things.  We’ll get a meal prepared.”

The child smiled and trotted off with Fili following close behind.  The child’s name was Borin.  Not a hobbit name, to be sure.  What in the world was Bilbo doing here, living in a cave on the side of the mountain?  How did he get to be here?  Gandalf had assured them he had delivered Bilbo safely to Bag End.

Thorin looked to the flushed face of the hobbit he had loved so long ago.  Still loved, if he admitted it to himself.

“I don’t understand,” Bofur was saying.  “How did Bilbo get here?”

Gloin shook his head.  “Why didn’t he come to us?”

“I don’t understand why he’s so sick,” Nori said, looking around.  “There’s enough here for the winter, the cave is warm, and it looks well lived in.  Like he’s been here for a while.”

“So the weather didn’t surprise him?” Kili asked.

“No.  It’s like a simple cold that went bad.  If we can keep him warm, it will not turn into something worse,” Oin said.

Thorin went to Bilbo and removed the cloth from his forehead that Oin had put there.  He dipped it into the cool water and wringed it out tightly, then place it back on Bilbo’s head.  He ran a few fingers over the curls that were plastered to his head by sweat.

Soon, the cave smelled of delicious foods.  Bombur had brought in their food and between what Bilbo had in his kitchen and what they had brought, there was enough food for them all to have a good helping.  Borin had warmed up to Fili and chatted with him.  Through his chatter, Thorin learned a few interesting things.

Borin had no memory of ever living anywhere else, but according to Bilbo, he had been born in a faraway place called the Shire.  He went with his papa twice a week to the markets in Dale, which meant waking up very early and going a long way on their pony.

“I’ve been to the markets of Dale many, many times,” Bofur said.  “I’ve never seen him there.”

Borin giggled.  “That’s because papa hides.”

“How does he hide and go to the markets of Dale?” Nori asked.

“He dresses like a dwarf,” Borin about fell over in his giggles.

The company looked in confusion at each other, but Borin continued on.  “He has a beard he wears and he makes his voice all deep, like this,” Borin said, dropping his childish voice as deep as he could make it.

Fili smiled kindly at the child.  “That sounds like a clever joke.  What does he sell at the market?”

“Treats,” Borin smiled.  “If I’m good, I get to have one sometimes, but usually he sells everything he makes.”

“Does he make mince pies?” Kili asked.

Borin put his bowl of soup to his mouth and drank the rest of it down in two large gulps.  He put the bowl down and wiped at his face with his sleeve while nodding his head.  “They’re the best,” Borin confirmed.

“No wonder that pie reminded us of Bilbo,” Bofur said.

“How long has your papa been sick?” Thorin asked.

“A few weeks, I think,” the boy answered.  “But it got real bad two nights ago.  He had me keep the fires high, but I’m not allowed outside by myself and the wood pile is out there.  I can’t even go out to feed Myrtle.”

“Myrtle?” Kili asked.

“The pony,” Borin said.

“I checked on her lad,” Bofur smiled.  “She’s fine.  I gave her some fresh hay.”

“How old are you?” Thorin asked.

“I’m seven, going on eight.”

“Seven?” many of the company exclaimed. 

“That’s not enough time for your papa to go home, meet a lass and have you,” Nori said.

“Who’s your mother?”

“Papa is.”

“No lad, your mother.  The one who gave birth to you,” Oin said.

Borin looked at the old dwarf with some confusion.  “Papa.”

Everyone looked at each other before looking to Thorin.  He looked just as confused.  “What about your other da then?”

“I don’t know his name.  Papa says he’s a dwarf and that’s why my feet are small.”  Borin looked down to his feet, which were covered in a soft leather shoe.

Thorin felt the eyes of his company on him as he stared at the child that sat among them.  Could this somehow be his son?

Fili helped the child to bed and Thorin went to sit by Bilbo’s bedside.  A bowl of broth and a pitcher of cold water sat close by.  The rest of the company spread out among the cave for the night.  It was a pleasant place and warm.  Bilbo had made himself a nice home here.  During the night, Bilbo groaned and woke, waking Thorin from his light sleep on the floor next to the bed.  Bilbo’s eyes were bright and glassy from fever. 

“Easy,” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled quietly.  He helped the feverish hobbit to sit up and he put a glass of the cold water to his lips.  Bilbo eagerly drank, but after a few sips, Thorin put the glass away and brought some of the soup.  Only a few spoonsful made it in.  Bilbo looked to Thorin.

“Thorin?”

“I’m here,” he said.  “You need to try and drink some tea.  It will help with the fever.”

“Where’s Borin?”  Bilbo’s glassy gaze looked around.

“He’s well,” Thorin answered.  “Fili tucked him into bed and he is asleep.”

Bilbo drank the tea that Thorin offered, but about halfway through the cup, he started to sink down into the bed again. 

“I didn’t want to tell you,” Bilbo said as his eyes closed.

“Tell me what?” Thorin asked, tucking the blanket around you.

“About Borin.”

Thorin was about to ask about the child, but Bilbo’s head fell to the side and he was sleeping again.  Thorin sighed and put a cool cloth on his head.  With another cool cloth, he dabbed at Bilbo’s neck and cheeks.  When Bilbo’s breathing was heavy and even, Thorin laid down again on his bedroll.  He wondered and not for the first time that evening, if Borin could be his son.  But how was that possible?  It was impossible.  They were both males.  Thorin knew that very intimately.  His cheeks warmed at the memory. 

Despite the jumble of thoughts in his mind, he quickly fell back asleep.

**  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  

It was Oin, coming in to check on his patient that woke Thorin.  He found a few of his company awake.  They nodded quiet good mornings to him as he walked passed them all and headed for the door outside.  The sky was grey and cloudy, like there was a storm in the air.  He took in a few deep breaths and then went to the wooden lodge.  Several ponies were crammed inside.  His, Fili’s Kili’s and another he didn’t know, which he presumed was Bilbo’s pony Myrtle.  After making sure they all had plenty of hay, he looked out for the other ponies, tied up alongside the edge of the clearing, protected from the worst of the elements by the forest.

Thorin found the woodpile and collected as much as he could carry before going back in. Kili was sitting at the fire.  He was still blinking the sleep out of his eyes and his hair was wild, but he was stoking the embers, and smiled in thanks as Thorin dropped a few logs onto the fire.  A kettle of water hung on an iron arm over the flames, heating their water for the tea and breakfast.

Bombur and Bifur worked on some porridge.  When Borin woke up, pulling at Fili’s hand, he waved and said a bright good morning to all his new friends.  He ran to a wall that was covered in shelves and pulled off a jar.  The child opened the jar and stuck his hand into it, grabbing a fistful of what was inside, then he tossed it all into the pot with the porridge.  Immediately, the room smelled of sweet spices.

“It’s dried fruits and nuts,” Borin exclaimed.  “It makes the food yummy.”

Oin came from Bilbo’s room.  “The fever broke.  He’s sleeping, but I expect he’ll be awake soon.”

“Save some food for him,” Borin cried out.  “Papa will be hungry.”

Fili poured two bowls.  He set one aside and handed the other to Borin.  Thorin came and picked up the bowl.  “I’ll take this to your papa.”  He went to the room and sat in the chair next to the bed again.  He set the bowl down and listened to the murmuring of voices from the other room.  There was laughter and sounds of dishes being cleaned.  Fili came in after a while with another bowl.

“I don’t think you ate, Thorin,” he said. 

Thorin accepted the bowl and took a spoonful.  The nuts and berries that Borin had put in made the porridge taste like a treat.

Fili chuckled.  “I know, it’s very good.  Bombur is determined to learn about the spices as soon as Bilbo is able to tell him.”  Fili sat next to Thorin.  “Do you think that the boy is your son?”

“I don’t know.  It doesn’t seem possible.  Bilbo is male.”

“We know very little of hobbits,” Fili said.  “All those months on the road together and we really didn’t learn much about them.  It has been one of my biggest regrets.”

Thorin nodded.  It had been one of his as well, but not his biggest.  “The lad looks so much like you when you were a child,” Thorin said.

“I’ve got your eyes and so does he.  Bilbo’s aren’t that color.  But he has Bilbo’s hair color.  Well, a few shades lighter.  That certainly didn’t come from you, although he told me his hair was darker when he was small.  Perhaps Borin’s not your son at all,” Fili said.

“We are made from the blood of many people,” Thorin said.  “It is not just the blood of the parents that determine the look of a child.” 

Fili nodded.  “I suppose not.  I look forward to the day I gaze upon my own.”

Thorin looked to his nephew and smiled kindly.  Fili was almost engaged to be married to a beautiful dam who had been his lifelong friend in Ered Luin.  As soon as the proper number of days had passed, the announcement would be made and the wedding wouldn’t be far behind.  The longest part of the courting was nearly over.

“I’m sure your children will be the most beautiful treasures in Erebor,” Thorin said, reaching to his nephew and patting his back.

Bilbo moaned next to him.  His legs shifted under his blanket.  Fili stood up.  “I’ll go and let Oin know he is stirring.  Call, if you need us.”

Thorin nodded his head, but his eyes were firmly planted on Bilbo’s face.

The hazel eyes blinked open.  “Thorin?  Am I still dreaming?”

“No,” Thorin said, moving closer.  “You are not.”

“What are you doing here?”

“It is a long story which I will tell you later.  First, you need to drink some water,” Thorin said, picking up the glass.

Bilbo shook his head and started to sit up.  “No, first I must go to the washroom and relieve myself.  I don’t know how long I’ve been in bed for, but I think I might explode if I don’t hurry.”

Thorin quickly stood and helped Bilbo to his feet.  Bilbo nodded his thanks and quickly shuffled away.  Thorin stripped the bed of its linens, covered in sweat and fever.  When Bilbo came back out, he looked surprised to see Thorin searching in a basket.

“What are you looking for?” Bilbo asked.

“New linens for your bed.  The old ones must be cleaned.”

Bilbo sighed and moved to another large basket in a corner.  He opened it and pulled out a fresh bed covering and handed it to Thorin.  Thorin quickly put it on the bed and then helped Bilbo to sit down on the edge.  He handed him the glass of water and Bilbo drank it all down.  They were silent, avoiding the huge questions that hovered over them like a storm.

“Where’s Borin?” Bilbo asked.

“He’s with Fili, who has decided to make it his mission to see to the lad’s every need,” Thorin answered.  “Fili’s quite good with children.  Always has been.  I guess you have to be when Kili is your little brother.”

“It’s been a long time,” Bilbo said quietly.  “I see you have recovered from your wounds.”

“That was nine years ago,” Thorin said.  “Bilbo.  What happened?  I woke from the battle to learn you were gone.  No one saw you leave.  My messages to Thranduil came back to me stating that you had passed through his lands with Gandalf on your way home.  I was too injured to go after you and by the time I was well, I had a raven from Gandalf who said you had arrived in the Shire safe and sound.  I sent letters.  Dozens and dozens of letters over the years, but they always returned to me.  The ravens told me they couldn’t find you.”

Bilbo sighed.  “Thorin, it is a long, painful story that I can’t relate to you just now.  I need food, tea, hugs from my son and a chance to get used to seeing you again. Are you and Fili alone here?”

“No,” Thorin said.  “Most of the old company is here, except for Balin and Dori.”

Oin came bustling in.  “Master Baggins, it’s good to see you again.  I’ll get that sickness of yours gone before you know it.”  He started to feel at Bilbo’s head, take his pulse and he put his ear trumpet to the hobbit’s chest.  Bilbo coughed a few times.  “Hmm, that will take some time to clear, but I’ve got a trick for it.  We’ll have that out of your chest in no time.”

Bilbo looked worried, but Thorin eased his mind.  “He’ll make you inhale the steam of some herbs seeped in hot water.  It’s not a fun way to spend an hour, but he’s right, it does work.”

“I need to go see the others,” Bilbo said.

Thorin handed him the bowl of porridge.  “Eat this first or Borin will be most upset.”

Bilbo smiled and took the bowl.  He ate it quickly, but declined anymore, unsure if his stomach would handle it.  Then, with a hand from Thorin, Bilbo stood again, was wrapped in a color patchwork robe and he walked out of his room and into the main area of the cave.  The noise level went dead silent until Borin looked up and saw his father.

“Papa!” he ran to him and hugged Bilbo.  “I made you breakfast.”

“It was delicious, my boy,” Bilbo patted him.  “Come now, I need to sit down.”

The dwarves quickly moved out of the way and Bilbo was able to sit in his favorite chair.

“Master Bilbo,” Bifur said.  “It’s good to see you.”

Bilbo looked surprised.  “Bifur!  Your axe.  It’s gone.”

He nodded happily.  “And what a relief it’s been.  I can think clearly and I can speak to my kin again.”

Bilbo was grinning.  “That’s wonderful.  I’m very happy for you.  It’s good to see you again.  And Bofur,” he nodded.  “You are looking very well.”  He looked around to Nori and Ori, smiling at him.  Ori’s hair was longer and he was sporting a thick beard now.  Next he spotted the brothers Oin and Gloin and he couldn’t help but to grin.  Then there was Dwalin, as big as he remembered and looking much too large to fit into the space of the cave.  Bombur was next to the fire, munching on what looked like a raw potato.  Then, there was Fili and Kili.  Fili’s golden beard was thick and as long as his shoulders.  Even Kili had a beard, looking much the way Thorin’s beard had looked on their journey together.  And then finally, he looked at

Thorin again, noticing for the first time how long his beard was.  It had several finely decorated braids in it. 

“It is wonderful to see you all again,” Bilbo smiled.  “You can’t know how much I’ve missed you all.”

“What happened Bilbo?  Why are you here?  Why didn’t you come to Erebor?  I thought you were in the Shire.”  The comments and questions flew his direction from everyone in the room, save Thorin.  Bilbo held up his hands.

“My friends,” he said when they had quieted down.  “It is a story that I’m not keen on telling, but since I have you all here, and my dear son, I will tell the story.”  He looked to his son’s face.  “It’s time you knew the full story of our lives.”

Bilbo was handed a cup of tea, which he accepted and sipped at for several moments while trying to gather his thoughts.

“After the battle, I knew I needed to return to the Shire.  My welcome was over stayed and my part of the contract ended.  But, I couldn’t leave without knowing Thorin’s fate.  And after Oin said that Thorin would live and Fili and Kili would survive, I left.  I left in the night without telling anyone because I knew that if I were to try and leave and say goodbye, I might never go.  I had grown so fond of each of you.  It was easier this way.”

“We were sad when we woke to find you gone,” Bifur said and everyone nodded their heads.

Bilbo smiled kindly.  “Thank you, my friends.  Gandalf took me south and then we turned west on the great road.  Our journey was easy with few orc problems and it was early spring when I made it back to the farthest borders of the Shire.  It had only been a few months before than I had started feeling unlike my normal self.  But I was so changed by our journey that I wasn’t sure what my usual self felt like anymore.  My heart ached from missing my friends and I was suddenly very hungry again and I figured it was because I was nearly home and all the comforts of Bag End, including good food awaited me.  But, by the time I got to Bag End, despite still not having eaten much, my clothes were too tight on me.  I had started to feel a flutter within me and I realized what it was.  I said nothing to Gandalf, but thanked him and he went on his way.  I should have told him,” Bilbo sighed.  He took another drink of his tea.  After swallowing, he took a deep breath.  His face showed the pain of memories.

“It was said that many, many generations ago, one of my Took grandfathers took a fairy to wife.  It was said that the males of their offspring learned that they could bear children.  This infuriated the rest of the Shire.  I can’t say if they were jealous or disgusted, but after another generation of males bearing young, a proclamation went out from the mayor with the backing of most all of the Shire, that from that point on, it was forbidden for two males to have relations with each other.”

The dwarves in the room looked shocked.  Bilbo knew that look.  He had seen it in many faces in the Shire.  Disgust at what he had done.

“The rule was heavily enforced and remains in place to this day.  Over the years, very infrequently, two males would find themselves in love with each other.  They would live their lives in secret, but when I was just a young lad of eleven, two males were brought before Hobbiton, their crimes made known and unless they agreed to live apart and never speak to each other again, they would be banished.  I don’t know what they chose to do.  My mother pulled me away before the decision was made and I never learned.

So, upon arriving home, I learned that expecting.  I didn’t know how I would hide, but I tried.  I stocked Bag End with as much food as I could, right after arriving, so I wouldn’t have to leave the house again.  I lived in fear, but I was so in love with the child that grew inside of me.  He was a piece of the one who I had given my heart too.  But one day, just as I was nearing the end of my pregnancy, there was a pounding at my door.  I didn’t answer and finally, the door was broken down and a swarm of hobbits rushed in.  They were horrified and disgusted by my appearance.”

“How did they know?” Ori asked.

“I believe a spying neighbor peeked through my window and informed the authorities,” Bilbo said sadly. “I was arrested and dragged before the mayor.  I was up upon the stand and stripped of my shirts and was forced to stand there, before my neighbors, with my stomach exposed as food and insults were hurled at me,” Bilbo broke out in a single sob.  He buried his face into his hands for a moment, but when he looked up next, his eyes were red.  “I was accused of my crimes of having loved another male because no one else but another male could have done that to me. “

“What happened?” Bofur said.  “You were close to delivering?”

Bilbo nodded.  “I was given one full day to leave Bag End and Hobbiton.  I packed what I could carry.  Money, the pictures of my parents, some clothes for myself and the baby and all the food I could take on a journey.  My pack was heavy when I left Bag End and I left to the yelling of neighbors and the throwing of rotten food.  I made my way to Tuckborough, where I have family.  On the road, I felt the first twinges of impending childbirth.  By the time I made it to the Great Took Halls, I was in full labor and very near to birth.  Within an hour of arriving, Borin was born, in a small room in the back of the house.  He was so beautiful and I was so instantly in love with him.  There was no way I could do anything but protect him, no matter the consequences.”

Several dwarves wiped away at their tears. Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them in the face.  He was so afraid of their accusations.  He couldn’t even look at his son, who’s mouth hung open in disbelief.

“My Took family didn’t wish for me to stay with them, but they were kind enough not to turn me away.  I was given two months to recover and to let the baby grow stronger.  Two months to the day, I was sent away from my grandfather’s home.  But they were not completely unkind.  I was given a pony and plenty of provisions.”

“I can’t believe they sent you away like that,” Fili said, “and so soon after giving birth.”

Bilbo chuckled a mirthless laugh.  “They would have been in big trouble had the Mayor found out about them keeping me there.  It was better to protect all the family, so I left.”  He sighed.  “Knowing that I would have to leave, during those two months, I made plans.  I decided I would go to Erebor.  I wanted Borin to live among the stone of his people.  I wanted him to learn of dwarven ways.”

“But how will he do that if he is stuck in this cave?” Gloin asked.

“We go to Dale twice a week.  He is learning,” Bilbo said.

“Why did you not come to us?” Kili asked.

“I was banished from my people.  I didn’t wish to be banished from yours.  I wouldn’t have any choice but to go to Rivendell and raise Borin among the elves, which isn’t a bad thing,” Bilbo threw in when the mention of elves caused several dwarves to hiss loudly; Dwalin being the loudest.  “I only thought it would be better for him to be closer to his kin.”

“You wouldn’t have been banished,” Thorin said, speaking for the first time since Bilbo started his story.

“But I had relations with another male, which resulted in a child,” Bilbo said, careful with his words.  “It’s forbidden.”

“In the Shire perhaps,” Thorin said, “but it is not among dwarves.”

“It’s not?” Bilbo asked.  “But the only time I heard any of you speak of your spouse was Gloin and Bombur, who are married to she-dwarves.

“Dwarrowdams,” Thorin informed him.  “We call our women dwarrowdams.  I suppose your lack of information is an error on our part.  We have so few dams among us that many dwarrow find love and relief with other dwarrow.  Some of us prefer women, but some of us prefer men.  The rest find love in their craft.”

“Fili’s engaged to a dam,” Kili said.

“Kee!” Fili yelled and tossed a roll at his brother’s head.  “I’m not engaged.  Yet.”

Bilbo smiled.  “That’s wonderful Fili, I am happy for you.”

 Fili smiled and nodded.  “I am very happy.  She’s beautiful.  I can’t wait for her to meet you.”

 “Well, I don’t know,” Bilbo said.  He stopped and looked to Thorin.  “So, you mean, two males can love each other and it’s not forbidden?”

 “That’s right,” Thorin said.  “No one is banished simply because they find love, no matter who it’s with.”

 “Unless it’s an elf,” Dwalin said, slapping Kili on the head.

 “Hey!” Kili shouted.  “I haven’t made eyes with an elf in years.”

 “That you did at all is bad enough,” Dwalin said with an affectionate smile.

 Kili huffed and moved away from the captain of the guard.

 Bofur was smiling.  “I prefer lads, meself,” he said happily.  “I’ve not settled down with anyone, but I know if I’m seeking for a bit of fun, I like the lads.”

 Several others nodded.  Bilbo couldn’t believe his ears.  “But what about me bearing a child?  Does that not bother you?”

 “It’s surprising,” Fili said.

 “Very surprising,” Ori cut in.

 “But it does not bother or disgust us.  Children are a gift from Mahal.  No matter how they come to us,” Fili finished.

 “Who’s the sire?” Thorin asked. 

 Bilbo looked to him in surprise and was even more surprised to see something like fear on Thorin’s face.  Did he fear that it was his and he didn’t want an illegitimate child with a hobbit? 

The company was staring at Bilbo.  So was Borin, but Bilbo only had eyes for Thorin. 

 “Do you not know?” Bilbo asked.  “There is only one who holds my heart.  There is only one that I have ever given myself too.  His name should be clue enough.  Bilbo and Thorin make Borin.”

 Thorin crossed the room to where Bilbo sat, looking very weary.  He knelt before Bilbo and took his hands in his.  “He is our son?”

 Bilbo smiled and nodded.  “He is.”

 Borin appeared at their side very suddenly.  “You’re my papa?”

 “Adad,” Thorin said.  “He is your papa, I am your adad.”  The grin that spread across Thorin’s face was beautiful as he realized the words he spoke.  He had a son.  He was a father.  He was a parent, with Bilbo. 

 Thorin and Bilbo didn’t know what went on around them at that point.  They could hear laughter, cheer, chatting, and Borin squealing as he was picked up by his cousin and spun in a circle.  The only thing they did notice was each other.  Bilbo smiled at the way Thorin was grinning.  Suddenly, Thorin’s hand was resting against Bilbo’s cheek and he seemed to remember that Bilbo had been ill until just a few hours ago.

 Without any further word or asking anything of Bilbo, he suddenly stood and lifted Bilbo into his arms.  Bilbo let out a squeak as he held on tightly, afraid he would fall.  But Thorin held onto him with strong arms as he carried him back to his bed.  He ignored the laughter and cat calls from his company.  Gently, he set Bilbo down.

 “You need to sleep,” he said.  “You were very ill not so long ago and you just spent a lot of energy telling us your story.  You need to recover.”

 “Thorin, it was just talking,” Bilbo said, but couldn’t suppress the yawn.

 “It was very emotional and that kind of talk takes it out of you.”  Thorin pulled the clean blankets up around Bilbo’s chin.  “Sleep now.  I’ll be here when you wake.”

 “Did you really and truly mean what you said when it’s not against the laws of your people for two males to love one another?” Bilbo asked.

 Thorin leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  “I meant every word.  You can return to live in Erebor, if that is your wish.  You can have your own place to live and access to much better kitchens for your baking.  Borin would be raised surrounded by the company, which is just as good as a family, and he could have the training a dwarf usually receives.”

 Bilbo wanted to ask Thorin about what he wanted, but the exhaustion of the day caught up with him and he yawned again.  “We’ll talk later,” he said, rolling over on his side so he faced where Thorin sat.

“Yes,” Thorin nodded.  “Later.”  He ran his fingers through Bilbo’s hair.  He had let it grown quite long and Thorin found it to be most fetching.  “Sleep now.”

And before Bilbo could even reply, he fell asleep.

Bilbo slept most of the day, but instead of the feverish sleep, it was a peaceful sleep.  Those times he was awake, he ate a bit, drank lots of tea, spent time inhaling Oin’s steamed brew, and talking to Thorin.  As the day came to a close, Thorin ate with the company and Borin.  The lad did most of the talking, telling everyone about what he liked to do, stories his papa had told him and how he liked to go to the market because he could see the dwarves, even if he wasn’t allowed to speak with them.

Thorin watched the boy carefully.  He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that this was his son.  Dinner dishes were cleaned and put away, the fire was built up and songs were sung.  Thorin went back to Bilbo, who still slept.  He sat down and let out a weary sigh.  Eight years he had missed of Bilbo’s life.  He missed watching Bilbo’s stomach grow with pregnancy.  He missed the birth of his son.  He had missed Borin’s first smiles, first laugh, first steps and first words.  He was upset Bilbo had left him in the first place.

He was more upset at the Shire-folk for treating him so badly and putting into Bilbo’s head that his love for Thorin was wrong.

“Adad?” a little voice said.

Thorin was startled from him revere.  “What is it my lad?” Thorin said quietly at the little boy.  He reached his arms out to Borin, like he had so long ago when Fili or Kili had come to him after a nightmare.

“I’m sleepy.”  He allowed Thorin’s arms to encircle him and lift him into Thorin’s lap.  “Is Papa going to get better?”

“Yes, he will,” Thorin said with confidence.  “I think you will see a great improvement tomorrow.”

Borin rested his head against Thorin’s chest.  “Are you going to leave?”

“Not for a few days,” Thorin said.

“Will you come back to see me?”

Thorin’s heart constricted.  “Now that I have you, I will make sure we see much of each other,” Thorin promised.  He and Bilbo would have to have a conversation.  Naturally, Thorin was expecting Bilbo and Borin to come with him, back to the main city within the mountain, but if Bilbo didn’t want to leave his home, Thorin wouldn’t force him.  He would work something out so they could be together often.

“Can I go live with the other dwarves?” Borin asked.

“I’ll talk to your papa about that tomorrow,” Thorin said.

“Are there other children my age?”

Thorin sighed.  “Not many, but a few, I think.”  Some families with youngsters had returned.  A few families had seen births since returning, but the numbers were still few.  

“Are Fili and Kili there?” Bori asked, his blue eyes bright and intense.

Thorin nodded.  “Aye.  They are your cousins.”

“Cousins?” Bori said, growing excited.  “I never had cousins before.”

Thorin chuckled.  “Well, you do now and all of those dwarves out there would love to have you call them uncle.”

“What about the big, scary one?” Borin whispered.

“Even the big, scary one,” Thorin grinned.  “His name is Dwalin and he’s a lot nicer than he looks.  Isn’t it time you were in bed?”

Borin yawned.  “But I don’t want to go to bed.  Will you tell me a story?  Papa always tells me stories, but he’s been too sick to tell me any.”

“Aye, little son, I’ll tell you a story.”

**  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  

The next morning, Bilbo was up, just like Thorin and Oin promised.  Borin was delighted to have his Papa with him again.  Bilbo happily shared his spice recipe with Bombur and promised to make mince pies again in a day or two.

Thorin stayed close to Bilbo.  He was so happy to be with his heart’s love after so many years.  On their fourth night there, after Borin was put down to sleep, Thorin went with Bilbo on a walk outside the cave.  He needed to have a chat with the hobbit.

They held hands as they walked and it was so sweet and peaceful, it was hard to break the silence with potentially unpleasant talk.

“Bilbo,” Thorin finally said.  “What are your plans?”

“My plans?” Bilbo asked.  “You mean now that we’ve found each other again?”

Thorin nodded, “I must know.”

“Well,” Bilbo said, “I don’t really know.  Now that Borin has learned he has cousins, I can’t separate them again.”

Thorin let out a low grunt.

“Would we be welcomed in Erebor?”

“Of course,” Thorin said.  “I would give you the nicest of homes.  I’d make sure you had a good kitchen so you can continue your cooking.”

Bilbo swallowed. “Alright,” he nodded.  “but what about the others in the mountain.  They might not like a hobbit living there.”

“Your name is known to all.  We sing songs of you on Durin’s Day.  There is a memorial to you that all who live there have seen.  The company want you there.  You would be welcomed and well protected.”

“Just from the company?” Bilbo asked.

“Well, me too, of course,” Thorin said.

Bilbo smiled.  “I want Borin to grow up among friends and family.  When we have gone to the markets, he has longed to meet the other dwarves he has seen.  It’s not fair that he should suffer because of my, um, well, preference of lovers.”

“The heart cannot tell the difference,” Thorin said.  “And there is no shame among dwarves in whatever your preferences.”

“Do you truly mean that Thorin?”

“Bilbo,” Thorin stopped them in their walk.  He turned so he and Bilbo were standing face to face.  “I want you to come back to Erebor.  My heart desires you to return, live with me and marry me.  I am also the king.  I would have you stand by my side at official meals and festivals in front of all of Erebor.  I am the king and I am not ashamed of you or that my heart desires the love of another male.”

“You wish to marry me?”

Thorin sighed.  “I do.  But I will understand if you do not want that.  Like I told you earlier, if you come back with me to Erebor, I’ll make sure you have a nice home.  Whether you share that home with me or not, is up to you.”

“I would like that,” Bilbo said.

“What?  To come back to Erebor or to live with me?” Thorin asked, rather stunned.

“Well, both,” Bilbo said.  “I’ve never stopped loving you and now that Borin knows you are his adad, he will not want to be without you.”

Thorin smiled like he hadn’t smiled in many, many years.  He stepped forward and pulled Bilbo into a hug.  For several long moments, they held each other, happy to have the other one with them again.

When they returned back to the cave, it was quite obvious to everyone that the king and the hobbit had no plans on being separated again.  Bilbo was greeted with congratulations and pats on the back.  Thorin and Bilbo explained to Borin that they would all be living in the mountain together, which made the little child very happy.

That night, Thorin and Bilbo curled up in bed together.  They exchanged kisses and caresses, but nothing more that night.

“I’m not too old,” Bilbo said in the dark of the cave, yawning as he spoke.

“I don’t think I ever said you were,” Thorin said back, sleepy and confused.

Bilbo shifted in bed and chuckled.  “To bear another child,” he said, snuggling up closer to Thorin.  “I would like to bear another child for us.”

Thorin’s heart thumped faster.  “You would do that?”

“Yes,” Bilbo said, trying to suppress another yawn.  “If you want another one, that is.”

Thorin kissed his forehead gently.  “You honor me greatly,” he said.  “I would love another child with you.”

“Hmm, good, maybe we can get to work on that when we return to the mountain.”

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Thorin agreed.  In his mind, he envisioned another child that looked just like Borin.  Or maybe this would would have his dark hair and Bilbo’s hazel eyes.  He supposed it could even be a girl.  Could he be blessed enough to be given a princess?  He was so engrossed in his dreams of another child, that he missed when Bilbo fell asleep.

Bilbo’s breathing was deep and his body still.  Thorin kissed the forehead of his lover and felt such honor and love spreading.  Bilbo was the greatest treasure, who had given birth to another great treasure and was now offering him the chance of another great treasure.  Thorin wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, but this time, he would make sure and do right by Bilbo and show him the love he had deserved for the last nine years.


End file.
